User talk:Moi532
Corinne D'Arcy messages Bonjour! Je'ai lis ton message en ma page... tu voulais etre ma amie, j'ai comprix bien? :) Oh, et puis, bienvenue en la Barbie Movies Wikia! ^^ Corinne D'Arcy (talk) 20:36, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I had to delete them because they were messing up my user page, not because I didn't like them. I'm so sorry, but I had to. I was about to tell you that, but you edited my user page before I could. Corinne D'Arcy (talk) 13:28, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Nmdis message Thanks I love the Meredith pic therefore I choosed it. Thanks for telling in my talkpage.13:36, November 19, 2012 (UTC)Nmdis (talk) Not Name Okay I will stop doing that.Nmdis (talk) 13:01, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Manu962 messages Yes my name is Violet. VioletManu (talk) 12:39, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Moi523 !I saw that you wrote to Olivia about you images.The reason you can't post Tinkerbell images here is because this is a Barbie Movie spot.If you want to post your photos somewhere then post then to the "Disney Fairies" wiki or anything releated to them.You can have your user icon and usernamevwith whatever movie you want but you can't post their photos to this club. Ok,I'll give you the link. http://dfairies.wikia.com/wiki/Disney_Fairies_Wiki VioletManu (talk) 21:17, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!BTW There is written |admi|n because I'm one of the administrators here. VioletManu (talk) 15:35, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Because they were duplicated. VioletManu (talk) 13:13, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Duplicated means when you recreate a page that is already created. I believe this link can tell you to know what is right an wrong. http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Barbie_Movies_Wiki_Policies If you have any other questions ask me or other admins. Please just remember that there is not hatred. If some of the admins reports your page it means that the pages has something wrong or is duplicated. Also remember that this wikia is an English wikia so please don't create pages in other languages. I hope that I helped. VioletManu (talk) 14:12, December 5, 2012 (UTC) It seems like you're not clearly understandi me. I said that your pages were duplicated and I explained you what duplicated means. No offense but I think you need to learn a bit more English. It's hard to edit in a Wikia when you don't know English very good. VioletManu (talk) 14:30, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I see . Then I'm sorry but it will be extremely hard for you to edit a spot in English. You have to know what Google Translator is good at translating words , but when in comes to sentences it really looses the meaning of them. VioletManu (talk) 14:52, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Please don't add categories that don't relate with a page. You're making a lot of edits without knowing what you're doing and it takes us time to fix them. I"m not trying to be mean but this Wiki is English only so if you want to edit here and know the rules of this wiki you should learn English. If you keep editing nonsense I'll have to block you. --VioletManu (talk) 20:56, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Parce que vos modifications tort. Vous devriez commencer à apprendre l'anglais ou vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose dans ce wiki. Il me prend au sérieux beaucoup de temps pour changer vos modifications mauvais. Je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai écrit est juste depuis que j'ai utilisé Google Translator. Mais s'il vous plaît apprendre l'anglais ou je vais devoir vous bloquez. VioletManu (talk) 12:14, December 15, 2012 (UTC) VioletManu (talk) 13:55, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I saw you message to Olivia. I'm sorry if it sounded like I tried to ruin your edits. I just thought that it isn't needed to add infoboxes to some character that don't have much informations. But I don't think putting categories as "cats", "dogs","horses" etc are bad. It's ok that you added them.I don't know why you deleted them after you made them. BTW The category "marine animals" is a bit uneeded since there are only Snouts and Zuma as "marine animals". VioletManu (talk) 18:48, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Edits Hi Sofia! I saw that you talked to Olivia that I undid your edits. If you want to ask me why go ahead. I don't know exactly about which one your are talking but I'm sure I had a reason for all of them. Also, if you're talking about categories like "Kids" ," Olders, "Cats" etc than I think they are unnecessary that's why I'm trying to delete them. I talked to Olivia about that too. I hope you don't think I was trying to spoil your edits. VioletManu (talk) 20:29, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I know you know the story. You don't have to be afraid of that. I only edited what wasn't correct. Can I please know for which edits for example you're talking about? VioletManu (talk) 20:42, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Not Name I saw that pic a million times before and of course I know she is Skipper. But it isn't related with the movie even that it official. It isn't even an pic from the movie. VioletManu (talk) 19:02, February 24, 2013 (UTC) XTinkerBellx messages Hello, only upload official Barbie images are allowed on this wiki. XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:47, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Well my username is Tinker Bell because I like Tinker Bell. It has nothing to do with the wiki. It is a rule on this wiki not to upload images if they are not Barbie movie related, so I'm guessing you didn't read the rules. Please read them '' ''. If you don't follow rules I will have to block you from the wiki. So please don't add any more Tinker Bell images. XTinkerBellx (talk) 10:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you can have whatever profile picture you like, because it's a picture for the whole website, not just this wiki, but please don't upload any more unrelated pictures. XTinkerBellx (talk) 12:19, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi, could you stop making new categories for different things. It is only necessary to have a category named "Animals", we don't need categories for every type of animal, like "Marine animals" or "Horse" or "Cats". --XTinkerBellx (talk) 15:16, February 4, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean by infobox for all characters? --XTinkerBellx (talk) 11:20, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for letting me now, I'm about to change it :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:29, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't know about Ken's roles, except Prince Siegfried. I think we'll find out when we see the movie! :) XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:12, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know, I didn't realise :) I've made pages for every episode so now when new ones come out, we can just fill in the extra details :) XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:15, February 14, 2013 (UTC) OK, I understand 11:04, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hm I think titles of the episodes in other countries would be interesting to add, but it's not necessary. If you would like to add them then go ahead, but you don't have to :) XTinkerBellx (talk) 18:13, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Barbie in The Pink Shoes I think you should discuss with Manu962 about your editing. If she deletes your edits and you would like to know why, or it upsets you or worries you, then you can talk to her on her talk page, or you can discuss it on the Barbie in The Pink Shoes talk page :) --XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:38, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Disney Fairies Hello, I do like Disney Fairies but I don't know much about them. Also, I haven't edited on that Disney Fairies wiki in months and I don't speak French, so I can't really join Wiki La fée Clochette. I think the way you designed the wiki looks beautiful! --XTinkerBellx (talk) 19:13, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I don't know any French at all. My internet browser translates the French on Wiki La fée Clochette, but the translations are not correct so it will be hard for me to help you. There's already an English Disney Fairies wiki and I think yours is the first French Disney Fairies Wiki! I think that's awesome :) Would you like me to write some articles in English on there though? I do know a bit about the characters :D --XTinkerBellx (talk) 19:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Please explain why my changes were bad. 1/2 of my changes come from extra information from barbie.com and the DVDs. The other 1/2 is just stream-lining awkward syntax, repitition, and poor grammar. Cms0128 (talk) 01:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for telling me Sofia, I was wondering if they could understand me. I will only block them if they continue to upload their edited pictures. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 21:31, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sofia, that Midge picture you've uploaded it fan made for the Life in the Dreamhouse Wiki. It's not official so please don't upload it again. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:10, March 14, 2013 (UTC) It's okay that you didn't see the message. There will be an official transparent image of Midge when her page on the official Life in the Dreamhouse website is made, so we can wait until then. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:28, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Moi! Hello! I just want to ask you to do NOT delete my editing in "Barbie (fab sisters)" infobox. I think that that is necessary information. Picture from Barbie and The Secret Door Hey! The picture you've uploaded it of Barbie and The Secret Door is only fanmade, not official picture from the movie, so please don't upload it again. Hi Moi532. I'll call you Mi only. so hey mi. bonjour. I am graysky300. Call me Keira. Well i want 2 be your friend if you dont mind. this is a short message. I you accept my offer, i will send you my detailed description. Bye till then. Hello.. You put a double quotation mark within a quote of double quotation marks. So I changed it back. I don't think they do it in France, but anyway, please don't do it again. Proper grammar for English is one of the things one must learn when learning how to speak and write English.InspiredAndNatural (talk) 21:49, September 19, 2013 (UTC)Kristi Templates Well, it would've been nice if they had told me first, but I think they are new so they might not have known about the individual infoboxes. Oh well, I think they look better now. It's okay if each movie doesn't have its own infobox, I think it makes everything look more uniform now. I don't like reuploaded images though. Thanks for letting me know and have a nice day! --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 19:01, November 30, 2013 (UTC)